Capture
by Ouma
Summary: Shinichi decides to see Kaitou Kid heist 'live' for the first time but who would have thought that the decision of his just make something unexpected happen. Kaitou Kid has left behind the diamond he was suppose to steal and take Shinichi instead. What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Shinichi is a normal teenager, not a detective just like in the anime or the manga since in this story he is just a lonely boy without any friends and his family is in America now leaving him alone at the Kudou mansion. If it isn't for his request they would have bought a bigger house for him and since he didn't want to have a maid so he have too handle every house chores on his own.

He doesn't go to school at all but always get 'A's for every subject he taken since he is naturally a genius, all the groceries stuff he order it online or using the communication device to order it but he didn't eat much so he is very thin and his face is pale since it has been years since he walk under the sunlight.

If normal people look at him now they might even call him vampire luckily he has black eyes just like Japanese.

In his neighborhood nobody know his existence since he rarely step out from the house, sometime kids came in front of his house thinking it's abandon and to test their fears but Shinichi manage to chase them out by just turning on the lights. It's enough to scare them right away.

"Huh. . ." Shinichi sighs and look out from his window to see that his neighborhood is so quiet like usual. As time passes people rarely play at the street anymore and stuck in their house playing video games.

For Shinichi he find that video games have nothing interesting in it and most of the games is mostly about fighting, he much prefer being inside his own library and read books as let his imagination take him far away as if he is in the outside world and feeling as the fresh air passing through him but he know that's impossible. That dream is quite foolish, he will never able to be like other normal teenagers.

The world outside is a poison to his body, the longer he is outside the weaker his body will be.

His parents realize this in his young age, it was when he keep having trouble breathing when he is playing outside with random kids so they took him to a hospital. Once they know the result from the hospital they are quite sad about it. So after that day he never step out from the mansion ever again and those people he call friends later forget about him as if he never exists in the first place.

This is all for his sake but everyday he wonder how long do he have to stay in the prison, will someday someone take him out from here but if that person manage to will he survive?

Those thought of being trap forever or being kill by the nature itself frighten him, because of that he get traumatized by this feeling his having and later his leg got numb and unable to move anymore which frighten him even more. What if something happen to his eyes and arms?

Every day he feel even more useless, sitting on the wheelchair just to get to the kitchen, the library, his bathroom and even to the restroom.

"It hurts so much."

One day he decides to turn on the television to see what's going on and once he open it there's news broadcast live and he decide to see what's going on.

"Will the police finally manage to capture Kaitou Kid and revealed his identity!" The woman says in excitement as he try to withstand the strong wind fly through, there's helicopter behind her and lots of cars and police outside a building.

"Kaitou Kid?"

It was interesting to watch it, the way the police try to chase the thief and they keep falling into his trap again and again is quite funny and for the first time in Shinichi live he laughs. It seems that Kaitou Kid is enjoying his self too and then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi burst out laughing when the police look embarrass since they fail and doesn't look like this is their first time. He doesn't meant to insult them it is just too funny and once he stop laughing Shinichi cry softly, it feel nice to see someone as healthy as Kaitou kid can do whatever he wants. He hopes he can be like that person then he won't have to stick on this wheelchair.

"Magic . . ."

After that day he know the famous thief exist, he starts doing research on that person and everyday he spent his time likes that. Searching if there's any information that somehow can show him the identity of Kaitou Kid but he doesn't find anything.

But he found lots of things that the Kaitou kid has stolen and surprisingly Kaitou Kid exist before he is born so why does the Kaitou Kid he sees in the television look like a teenage boy just like him.

It's true he is great with disguise but there's something odd with it.

Before he know about it his whole room is cover information about Katou Kid, he starts to take this matter rather seriously, no longer he have time to think his life is ending since he is focusing 100% on Kaitou Kid.

"Why is he returning everything he stole?" Shinichi asks his self.

Again he looks at his computer, reading the detail carefully so he won't miss a thing. Now he feels even more livelier than those day before and this is all thanks to Kaitou Kid, he feel even more alive to do something than just read inside the library reading the same books every time.

He sighs once more, there's no ending to this.

"Maybe if I go out I will find even more information."

Quickly he shook his head, his health will get worst if he step out but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to meet his idol. It's stupid to make a thief his idol but the way Kaitou Kid show his fun toward stealing and later return it back somehow tell him that the thief is a good guy and even if it's just once he want to see that thief just once is enough.

So finally he has decided, even though it's risky he will step out from this house.

* * *

Kaito yawn and stretch his arm, he realizes Aoko is glaring at him.

"Kaito!"

"Yes?" He says sleepily.

"You have to stop sleeping in the class, what if you miss important information for the exam?"

"I Kaito Kuroba never fail in the exam before." He smirks.

"How did you study anyway, I never see you even studying at all."

"I memorize all of it just by looking at it, so basically I don't even have to study at all, isn't that nice?" Kaito smile just got wider.

"Let's see if you can still smile once I cook you fish for dinner." It was her turns to give a teasing smile which make Kaito shiver since he absolutely hate fish.

"AOKO!"

"What kind of fish do you like?"

"AOKO!" He shouts once more. "If you dare about to talk fish again I will tell everyone what color of your panties."

"Eh?"

They both glare at each other, even though they're childhood friend something it's fun to fight with each other, it is quite fun that way.

"Guys Katou Kid will have his next heist again!" One of the girls scream and later after that people surrounds her table to know more about it.

Aoko frown once she heard the name Kaitou Kid she never like that thief since he always make her dad look bad since her father is in charge of capture that thief but somehow he never manage too and always fail.

"Don't worry Aoko maybe someday your dad will able to capture him."

"Hopefully." She says sadly.

It wasn't Kaito intention to make her dad look bad, is just that there a reason why he is doing this and he can't turn back now and return to his normal life.

* * *

Shinichi quickly get out from the mansion once he heard there's another heist, once he lock the front door and then the gate he use his wheelchair to move away from there. He make sure to bring his medicine and oxygen gas if something happen.

For the first time after 12 years he is outside is house and since it's been such a long time, he wear a hat to protect his face from the heat, even though it's still early before the heist begin his heart beats fast as if it telling him to see Kaitou right away.

"I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

For the first time in his life he sees the outside world once more, every few times he cough but somehow he manage to breathe the air, his heart keep beating nervously since it has been years since he seen this many people before.

People from different sizes and shapes walk pass him doing their own business.

"Ni Chan!" A little boy shouts.

"Yes?"

"You drop this."

Shinichi look at the boy hand to see his medicine, he thanks the boy as he take it.

'_I'm so damn careless, without this I would have died."_

"Thank you so much." Shinichi says gratefully.

"You're welcome ni chan!"

The boy ran toward his mother waving for the last time at Shinichi before walking away from his sight, he is such a kind boy and it touches his heart to find there's still good people out there. He put his medicine inside his front pocket this time for safety and then push the big wheels and move away.

It will be troublesome if he stop at the middle of the road and disturb people who just want to get at the other sides.

Everything is the same as he remember except that there's new buildings, new big screen everywhere and he spot hologram doll inside the shop. How much did he miss all these years? Japan had update so much, it looks like he will have to shopping online again for this new stuff.

There's even cosplayer walking around waving at people, this is one thing that Shinichi can't never understand since why do they want to look like an anime character so much? Also few of them don't even look like an anime character.

"What else happen while I'm gone?"

He decides to see more of this place and ignore the fact his hand is getting tired pushing the wheels since he desperately need to know and he knows that after this he might not able to do this again since his health is not getting any better and has to put on his oxygen mask a lots of time.

There's few people stare at him as he pant heavily for some air and put on the oxygen ask once more.

"How long can I take this? The heist will began at 8.00 p.m. and it's even not that time yet."

He stare at his watch and sighs, as long he didn't fainted it will be fine won't it. Hopefully . . . he is right.

* * *

Kaito walk home alone today since Aoko has school activities which mean that she will return home exhausted and unable to cook dinner for him, well ever since his mother keep going overseas Aoko family insist on taking care of him since he is Aoko childhood friend.

He feel grateful that Aoko will come home late today since she just say that she will cook fish for dinner but since she's busy he can just order fast food and enjoy those juicy meat.

Now all he has to do is just search for that place and enjoy his food until the heist begins.

* * *

Shinichi watch in excitement as there are people singing and dancing on the street but later got chase by the police since they're not allow too but he have a good time seeing their performance and actually enjoy their music. Every time at home he always listens to classical music but this time he listens to rock music.

It's totally different!

"Nice!" Shinichi says as he moves out-of-the-way.

When he is trying to move to his right his wheelchair suddenly fall and cause to Shinichi fall on the ground too and his medicine once again fallout from his pocket which he didn't realize at all since he is trying to stand up.

"Ouch!" He shouts.

His legs isn't getting any better at all, it hurts so much that he feel like dying.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts." Shinichi says.

Someone stood beside him and knelt to help him to get up, it was difficult since Shinichi legs can't move at all and he is heavy but somehow that person that helps him manage and place him back on the wheelchair.

"Um . . . Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The both froze once they see each other face, it as if they both are looking at a mirror.

_He looks just like me. _Shinichi thought. _"If he comb his hair neatly and use less gel we will look like twins."_

Kaito lock his eyes on Shinichi feeling surprise as well.

"You look just like me but paler and thinner."

"Yeah . . . Am I really that thin?"

"I don't mean it the bad way, you look beautiful."

Shinichi blushes as he hears the compliment, nobody has called him beautiful before, well his mom calls him cute all the time even if she's here or online but the word 'cute' is different from the word 'beautiful'.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito."

"My name is Kudou Shinichi."

They both shake hands and laughs.

"It's nice to be meeting you Shin chan!"

"Shin chan?"

"From now on I will call you Shin chan since that name sounds cute and you will call me Kai chan, okay?"

"I guess it's okay."

"YEAH! I got a new friend!"

_He is interesting and very spirited, I wish I can be like Kaito or maybe like Kaitou Kid, I'm in a different world from them. They can enjoy live fully different form me that stuck in a world where I can't go over. _

"It's been such a long time since I have a friend." Shinichi says softly.

"What did you say Shin chan?"

"It's nothing." Shinichi blushes, it will be very awkward if he has to tell about his past and if Kaito know about it he might . . . left him too just like the others. Once his old friends know he is sick they all left him.

"Do you like eating burgers, it's my treat."

"Thanks but I don't want to trouble you."

"It's okay since we are friends now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"We just met and start to become friends, this is so sudden . . ."

"Really? I don't think it's weird." Kaito smiles widely.

"Uh . . . do you do this with everyone you just meet?"

"Yeah. Since I think that by just talking to each other make us friend right away, my childhood friend Aoko thinks it's weird but I think it's better this way."

"I think that it's great!" Shinichi quickly spoke about his opinion.

"Thanks Shin chan!" Kaito smiles. "I'm starting to like you more."

"Eh?"

_You haven't change a bit Shin chan._

Kaito face is way too close to Shinichi which make he wonder if he can get a little space since it has been more than a decade since he make a contact with any human. Just like I have mention before, Shinichi survive in that house because of technology and can order online, he is a smart kid and very independent so there's nothing to worry about.

But now, how is his situation outside his house? Outside the barrier that separate him from the outside world. Can he survive just as well he is inside the house?

Well . . . this is the first time he eats at fast food restaurant instead of ordering it, everything is a first experience to him and he is surround with so many people.

"We look like twins Shin chan."

"I think so too Kurabo kun."

"Call me Kai chan."

"O . . . Okay." Shinichi blushes as Kaito just kiss him at his cheek.

"I like you so MUCH Shin chan."

"Um . . . thanks?"

Somehow Kaito is very attracted to him that makes Shinichi wonder why.

"I think I like you too."

Kaito eyes widen and his lips curve upwards as he stares at Shinichi dreamily, he presses his hand gently on Shinichi cheek. "Thank you." He says as he trace his finger to the chin and then stroke Shinichi hair.

Shinichi just let Kaito do whatever he wants since it doesn't seem like the boy will harm him that is until he heard girls cheering in happiness and turn around to see them surrounded by bunch of girls smiling and blushing as he make eye contact with them.

"Ops, I forgot there's yaoi fangirls here."

"What's is yaoi?"

"You don't know what yaoi is, I can't believe people like you exist."

"It's a long story." Shinichi chuckles which just made the girls go even wilder.

"Time to go!"

Kaito push Shinichi wheelchair and ran out from the place since if they stay longer the crowded the place will be.

* * *

"Another of Kaitou Kid heist, THIS TIME I WILL DEFINITELY CATCH HIM!"

"Dad . . ." Aoko says as she stares at her father.

"After I catch him we will celebrate! HA HA!"

"Good luck with that." She sounded like a girl who has lost her dream.

"AOKO!"

"Seriously . . . Good luck." She says and then continue to give out the food she made for the officers her father is working with, she support her father in his job. But when is about capturing Kaitou Kid she has a low hope toward her father. Since he always fail in doing that so hopefully he will do something else, such as arresting robber and kidnapper like the other cops do.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I have to be a burden to you." Shinichi apologizes.

"It's okay, I always wanted to push someone wheelchair before and it's not as hard as it seems."

"Sorry." Shinichi apologizes again. "If only I could walk."

"HEY!" Kaito pat both of Shinichi shoulder. "It's better if you think positive of yourself, those people who keep mourning always ended up in suicide."

"I didn't mourn."

"It's the same Shin chan so please don't feel bad, we have such a long time in this world and it's better to use that spent it on nothing and when you having enjoyable time, all the problem and worry will just go away ."

"Kaito . . ."

"Smile, please smile for me."

Shinichi do as he say and smile and without realizing his tears flow out from his eyes.

"Thank you Kaito."

"Shin chan . . ." Kaito smile back captivate with Shinichi and he can't hold back the feeling he is having and bend down and kiss Shinichi cheek.

"KAITO!" Shinichi blushes.

"I should be the one to say thank you."

"EH?" Shinichi says confusedly.

"You save me from the darkness and give me light instead."

"What are you talking about Kaito? What do you mean by 'dark'?"

_He truly have forgotten about me hasn't he? It can't be help since it's a long time ago since we last met but I will never forget about you. You're my hope, my light and the only one I will truly love in this world._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kaito touch Shinichi face then later he trace his finger to the lips, it is so soft and tempting, he always dream of tasting it with his own but Shinichi might hate him if he do that so all he do is just look at it and remind his self to never cross the line. He doesn't want to regret anything after this.

"Shin chan."

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"I like you too Kaito."

Kaito just smile once he hears that. "Your like is different Shin chan."

"What do you mean Kaito?"

"It's nothing." Kaito look away. "I will have to go now or my mom will get worry." He lies.

"Oh . . ." Shinichi sounds bit sad. "I guess I will get going as well."

"Um . . . want to exchange e-mail address?" Kaito asks as he takes out his phone.

"I'm sorry I don't have any." Shinichi apologizes.

'_This is bad, what if Shinichi suddenly disappear again. I don't want this to happen again. What should I do?"_

"How about you give me your address?" Kaito ask hoping Shinichi will give him but he give a disappointing answer.

"I'm sorry but my parents told me not too."

"Ah . . ."

'_Think Kaito, THINK! Do something so you can still contact him."_

"Shin chan, where will you go after this? I will give you direction so you won't get lost since you seem quite new here."

Shinichi eyes widen in delight. "Thank you so much Kaito."

"This is the least I can do before we part away."

"Well . . ." Shinichi blushes. "I want to go to Kaitou Kid heist."

Kaito doesn't know how to express this, they both are going in the same direction which is basically a good thing, and he can use this chance to follow Shinichi once his heist carry out. Wouldn't that be great?

He doesn't realize that he stood there didn't move an inch which make Shinichi curious of what he is thinking and poke his waist which sent an electric pulse throughout his body. It is the most painful experience that Kaito ever felt.

"OUCH!" He shouts.

"Are you okay Kaito?"

"Yeah . . . I guess so."

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, this is the diamond that is a gift for her highness Queen Sapphire IV Einsterbern Moltez."

"You must never let this diamond be stole by Kaito Kid, for generation to generation this diamond can only been touch by royalties. No commoner or THIEF has ever lay it's hand on it before or they will curse for life."

The police gulp as he sees the face of the officer, it looks so scary.

"I will take care of it."

"You should and if you don't there will be hell to pay."

_So scary . . ._

* * *

Kaito once again push the wheelchair for Shinichi again to the destination.

"Here it is." He point at the building in front of him. "This is the place where the heist will happen."

"Thank you again for your help Kaito."

"See you again Shinichi." He gave one last kiss at Shinichi cheek before running away to the opposite direction to avoid any suspicion.

Shinichi heart beat very fast as he look up at the building, he is not alone. All the girls that wearing a t-shirt says 'I Love Kaitou Kid' gather around. There's also some guys with their cameras and phones prepare to capture the picture when the thief appear.

Some start screaming about how Kid looks like and they start to giggles. For Shinichi he doesn't care what Kaitou look like, all he want to see is his idol before he . . . die.

He knows he doesn't have much time left in this world, his parent doesn't know about his leg can't move anymore. Even his hand is getting numb, he just smiles as he slowly move his finger, it's hard but thank god it is still moving.

"Ah . . ." Shinichi says as he touches his pocket. "Where's my medicine?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kaito is smiling happily.

"Shin chan going to see my heist, this will be the best thing ever happen in my life." He starts to jump happily as he look at his watch, a few more minutes and the heist will begin and as usual he will always get what he wants.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Shinishi start to freak out. It is either he has to depend on his mask now or he go home and take his spare medicine but he will surely miss the heist if he do that and he always want to see the heist.

What should he do?

"Kaito kid . . . please helps me." He starts to cries.

It was then his heart start to beat painfully.

"Not now."

Quickly he take out his mask and put it on his face, few people look at him feeling curious before minding back their own business.

* * *

Everything is going well for Kaito kid.

_Not everything._

For Shinichi something bad is happening.

_It won't be anymore._

They both have deep connection with each other without knowing it, something very deep that even they both don't know its limit.

* * *

**Flashback**

"We are one."

"What do you mean Kaitou?" Shinichi asks as he watches Kaitou lay down beside him.

"We have the same face, voice and the same dream to travel around the world. I will be a wizard while you will be my assistant."

"Wizard are not real."

"But for people they are, even though we keep doing simple misdirection but as long it can make them happy that is all that matters."

"Why do you to make them so happy that badly?" Shinichi asks.

"Because when I make people happy you will always smile brightly sharing their happiness as well so everything I'm doing until now if for you."

Shinichi blushes as Kaitou planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Shinichi is mine since I have captured your heart and everything about you."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"SHINICHI!" Kaitou shouts as soon he sees him fall from his wheelchair.


End file.
